Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a formulation and method to use the formulation for skin care treatment, various cosmetics (such as eye shadow), personal care, such as, deodorant and sport powder, which is used for controlling wetness.
Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98. Talcum powder is a soft, white powder developed from talc, or magnesium silicate, a mineral composed primarily of magnesium, silicon and oxygen. When it is finely ground, talc absorbs moisture and helps reduce friction. Talcum powder poisoning may occur when someone accidentally or intentionally breathes in or swallows talcum powder. Additionally, it has been suggested that talcum powder might cause cancer in the ovaries if the powder particles (applied to the genital area or on sanitary napkins, diaphragms, or condoms) were to travel through the vagina, uterus, and fallopian tubes to the ovary, In view of the potential risk of using powder with talc it is desirable to find alternative formulations.